


Grudges Can Last A Life Time

by o0SleepyPanda0o



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Caline Bustier Bashing, Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Classmates Being Idiots (Miraculous Ladybug), Lila Rossi Bashing, Song: Toxic (Britney Spears), Unhealthy Relationships, toxic friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0SleepyPanda0o/pseuds/o0SleepyPanda0o
Summary: Three Kwami hold grudges from their one of their chosens death. What will happen when they realize the current Miraculous wielders have been reincarnated each time and were always their chosen?
Comments: 21
Kudos: 272





	1. Tikki

_ Guest  _ _ chapter 1 . Jun 17 _

_ Class salt prompt Mari, Adrian and Chloe original holders vers promised their kwami they would be there for them so magic made it so only their souls wielded them. _

_ The kwami themselves are very protective of their holders especially after they figure out what happened. As such they never forgave those that caused the (?) incident so when the realized the rest of the class was their reincarnates of those people they give them one chance only. _

_ They blow it and then an Akuma makes sure Paris finds out both reasons why. _

_ PLEASE ADOPT/WRITE _

* * *

**Basically, they want Marinette, Adrien and Chloe to be the original reincarnated wielders of the miraculous. Only they can wield those specific miraculous because their souls are tuned to do so.**

**The Kwami are protective of the three, especially after figuring out that they’re the reincarnated past wielders.**

**An incident in one of the past reincarnations led the kwami to never forgive the people who cause it. When they realized that the rest of the class are those reincarnated people, they were understandably upset. However, they recognized that it is not their fault, and gave them a second chance.**

**The class blows up this second chance, and an Akuma makes sure that Paris knows why.**

**I agree with this! Honestly, this sounds like an awesome prompt, thanks for sharing! Now, on with the fic.**

**This will also be my series book. I figured it would work the best for it, rather than a one-shot.**

* * *

Tikki is far older than most people count her for. She was around before the Earth was created. The only Kwami she had with her was Plagg. 

It was awful, for the first couple thousand years. Boredom almost drove Tikki mad, she’s fairly certain that if it weren’t for Plagg, she would be a deranged mad Kwami. 

Later, other Kwamis began to appear. They just… popped into existence. It was an odd thing to see.

A mage sealed them into miraculous after Plagg went on a rampage. Tikki could understand why the mage did it, but that didn’t mean she enjoyed being in a pair of earrings. 

It was awful to see her and other Kwamis chosen be accused of witchery. The kwami could do nothing but watch. Their existence being secret was vital. 

If they ever revealed their existence, the world would go to hell. People would begin accusing them of being aliens, or some other weird nonsense. 

Kwami would be worshiped like gods, which they were in a sense, but Tikki didn’t want that. In fact, she’s fairly certain that none of the Kwami do. Aside from the Kwamis of greed, and arrogance. 

Experimentations were what worried Tikki the most though. Sure evil villains were bad, but she didn’t want to be experimented on. If that happened, she would likely be separated from Plagg, Tikki didn’t know if she could stand that. 

The worst thing that ever happened in her life, though, was the incident. Kwami don’t talk about it often, it was a horrible, monstrous crime. Tikki could never stop the hatred that flowed in her heart for those… those  _ creatures.  _

It was during the Salem Witch Trials. That was by far one of the worst things humans had done. Tikki will never forgive those monsters for what happened that day. 

Tikki’s chosen at the time was a pure-hearted young girl. Plagg and Pollens had been lovely as well, but they didn’t compare to Bianca. 

Bianca was around 14 at the time, Tikki has nearly forgotten how young she was. She was adorable and kind-hearted, always willing to help others. 

One day, a group of people had seen Bianca’s detransformation. They accused her of witchery and got out their stakes. 

They hunted her down like she was a wild animal. When Plagg and Pollen’s chosen came to defend her, they were struck down. Bianca had to watch as they were murdered right in front of her.

Blood was splattered everywhere. Bianca had grabbed her friends miraculous, as well as her own. Tikki couldn’t do anything but watch as they were thrown away, while Bianca was struck down her eyes going dark. 

The group of people never bothered to even give her a trial. Never bothered to give her a chance. No, they didn’t care. They were bloodthirsty monsters. 

Worst of all, those people were all Biancas best friends. As well as Plagg and Pollens chosen. Yet, they killed them without a thought. How cold would your heart have to be to do such a thing?


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares are plaguing the heroes, the Kwami's are worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn! I really didn't expect this many views for one chapter, a short one at that! I apologize if this series isn't up to expectations, I'm not really good at making stories longer than a one-shot.

Plagg looked on worriedly as Adrien tossed and turned. This had been going on for a long time, Adrien continues to refuse to tell Plagg what happens, saying that it’s fuzzy. Which, it probably is, but this is affecting Adrien. 

Even Gabriel had gotten involved, which is genuinely rare. While Adrien says that his father cares, Plagg will not apologize for insulting the man. Nothing Plagg said about him is invalid, the man is a horrible father. 

It’s likely the man doesn’t know how to show affection, or he’s deliberately trying to push Adrien away. Both are stupid, from what Adrien tells Plagg the man was fine before his wife died. Plagg knows grieving is hard, hell he’s faced it harder than anyone, but that does not excuse his actions. 

By pushing Adrien away, he threw the rest of his life away. Plagg is very aware that Adrien is the most important thing in the world to Adrien, Nathalie coming second. At least, the most important things  _ alive. Clearly _ , he cares about his wife more. 

The man is an idiot, far more of one than Adrien. While Plagg may complain and whine, he does care for Adrien. So when this fool of a man comes in and destroys his confidence, Plagg is going to throw Cataclysms. 

* * *

Tikki is worried. She may be the goddess of good luck, there’s only so much she can do, but even she can get rid of some nightmares. So why isn’t it working? 

Marinette had been suffering from nightmares, she did confide in Tikki, but kept telling her that she couldn’t remember. It makes sense, it is a dream after all. 

Yet, Marinette should at least be able to remember something. All she can ever recall is that she was dying a different way each time. The last one was a stab wound to her side. 

It was familiar, but Tikki has seen many things over the years, including people dying. Side wounds weren’t uncommon when daggers and guns were made. In the old days, people would just bash each others heads in. 

Lots of Tikki’s chosen had died by stab wounds, it wasn’t all that special. They were civilians at the time, it was usually someone gunning for them. Tikki’s good luck saves them from most things, but even she can’t stop fate.

Plagg has it much worse in Tikki’s opinion. She has no doubt he has guilt over random gun fires or random robberies. Most of those are random, and most of them are because of Plagg’s bad luck. 

Of course, Tikki knows it isn’t his fault. It isn’t like they asked to be born gods, they didn’t even know where they came from. For all, they know they could be aliens, just much more powerful than the regular human. 

* * *

Pollen didn’t show emotion much, she usually hid them behind a haughty laugh, but she was starting to get worried. Dreams can mean things, she realized that after meeting the Kwami of sleep and dreams. 

He told her a lot of things, a lot of meanings. These nightmares didn’t match any of them. Chloe wouldn’t confide in her, Pollen knew that so she didn’t bother asking. She’s much too prideful. 

It was pride that worried Pollen most times. She had many chosen fall due to the stupid weakness. She knew she had it too, but she couldn’t die. Kwami had learned that after the first attempt at suicide. 

Kwami trying it wasn’t surprising, immortality is a curse. After seeing chosen die so many times, most Kwami were left traumatized, they couldn’t be used anymore. They folded into themselves, refusing to talk to others. 

Pollen had done it once, after the incident, Plagg and Tikki were close to it too. She wouldn’t talk to any Kwami for a year, she couldn’t bring herself to. That chosen -god how long had it been since she had forgotten his name?- was the best one she ever had. 

He was kind, that much she could recall. It was hard remembering, during the year she made every attempt to forget him, it worked. Lord, did she regret it now. What she wouldn’t give to just remember his name.

* * *


	3. ~Update~

**Hello! This is just a short notice before the story, to inform you of what’s happening.**

**First of all, I apologize for not updating Grudges Can Last A Lifetime. I’ve been trying to figure out how to write it, as I’m not good with dialogue nor long stories. I have figured out what the problem is, but it’s harder to fix then find.**

**Second, I also apologize for not making as many stories in the same amount of time. Honestly, I’m running out of ideas, or the ideas I do come up with end up wrong. They just don’t seem right.**

**Third, I have completely stopped watching Miraculous Ladybug. The entire show is turning into a repetitive let down. Not to mention that they made redemption for Chloe, only to turn it to dust. The worst thing they can do now is to give Lila a redemption.**

**Lastly, thank you so much for all of the support! I really didn’t think that my writing would go along this well, most of my stories are information dumps more than anything. I’m trying to get out of that writing style, as I know it won’t work well.**

**Before you go, I’ve made a simple code. This code is a children’s one, so it shouldn’t be too hard. Have fun!**

**Tbbq wbo ba genfyngvat guvf! Gunax lbh sbe ernqvt naq v ubcr lbh unir n tbbq qnl!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeeaahhhh..... This one has already been gone for quite a while, an unintentional haitius

Alrighty. So I’m back. Sorry for being away for so long, I’ve been under a crapload of work and haven’t had the time nor motivation to continue working on writing. 

This is an update for each story in progress as of now. 

Firstly, Grudges Can Last A Lifetime will be on hold and rewritten. I don’t like the way it started or the way it’s going so It’s going to be completely changed, not just editing. 

Secondly, A Little Light In The Dark is also going to be rewritten. I went back and looked over it, and I found way too many mistakes. Such as getting blood splattered on her face, despite having a mask. I also learned more about Dazai’s background and that will be implemented into the story. The last issue with this story is that I do not know how Amaya will die yet, and seeing as Reincarnation Is A Mess is going on while this is, it will be a problem. 

And lastly, my favourite so far, Reincarnation is a mess. I haven’t found many problems with the first chapter as of yet, but I want Kaiya to have a brother complex. Meaning she will see Obito as a brother and will do anything for him. So, while I do like the way the story has gone, it will be rewritten. 

Anyway, now that that’s out of the way, I’d like to ask something. Do you want me to post plot lines I’ve made? I have quite a few, but I either can’t find time to write it, or I lack motivation. 

That’s all for now, see you next time :3


End file.
